


Photograph

by Pokypup49



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Loneliness, On the flight to Madagascar, Photographs, Regret, Sully is a father at heart, annoying brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: The guys are on their way to Madagascar. Nate is feeling a bit lonely without Elena, but he has a photo of her, and pulls it out.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> I do not Own any Uncharted Characters or story.

                The plane bumped with the light turbulence. It didn’t bother anyone in the plane. One was stretched out, trying to sleep, but too much on his mind. His arm behind his head as a pillow, a light wool blanket over him, and his other arm resting peacefully across his midsection. He really wanted to smoke and he chewed on his thumb as he thought about opening the hatch just to get a few puffs in before someone chastised him and closed it.  Another, older man, the father figure, sat comfortably, flying the plane as it was second nature to him. Though he could use a cigar, he knew the last gentleman in the plane would scorn at such a torture of the second-hand smoke. Instead, he hid a small Dixie cup with a sip or two of scotch. The last man in the seaplane rubbed his face as he tried to stay awake. He looked out the window, also in thought, and chewed on his lip. He wrapped the wool blanket around his shoulders and sighed.

                Sullivan knew that sigh. He’d heard it all too many times before. He peered at his protégé from the corner of his eye and grinned. _Lovesick_. Jesus, Nate was a romantic if he ever saw one. He didn’t know where Nate ever got it from. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar and started unwrapping it.

                “Don’t you dare,” Nate warned without looking. He could hear the wrapper.

                “No worries,” Sully snarked back, “I’m just chewing on it.”

                “Smoking Nazi,” the gentleman in the back growled.

                “It’s not going to kill you to be without a cigarette for a couple hours.” Nate still didn’t divert his gave from the window.

                “Says the one who’s not smoking,” Sam muttered.

                Nate chose to ignore him and signed heavily.

                Sully chewed intently on his cigar and continued to watch Nate. He only could imagine what he was thinking about. Maybe he was feeling the guilt from lying to Elena. Maybe he was missing her and felt no guilt. Was he anxious to get to Africa? Madagascar? He didn’t feel like he needed to ask. Nathan was getting too old for Sully to be telling him how to feel and act. Sully was getting too old to be carrying Nate’s feelings. He was done telling Nate to “buck up,” and “get over it.” It was time for Nate to start figuring it out on his own, and he knew that once they got to work, Nate would forget his pains and get focused. It was the downtime that hurt.

                Nate sighed again as he reached into his bag.

                “Oh, dear God!” Sam exclaimed as sat up in the back and turned to face his little brother. “How many sighs do we have to bear through?”

                Nate looked up startled and then glared. “I’m sorry,” he snorted.

                “I think I deserve a cigarette after this shit.” Sam grumped. He watched as Nate got his wallet out of the bag. “What are you looking for?” His irritation turned to curiosity.

                Nate didn’t reply as he turned around. He didn’t open the wallet, just held it in his hand and looked at it before looking back out the window.

                Sully stroked his mustache and pretended not to pay any mind to Nathan, or Sam as he got up and came close to the two of them. But as he watched, Sully knew it was guilt. He felt bad for Sam, he really did. As much as they disagreed on so many things, especially Nathan, he knew that Sam did love his little brother. Sam may be lost, but Sully knew the love was there. And he felt genuinely bad that Sam has missed out on so much of Nate’s life. Sully knew as he looked over at Nate what was going on, but Sam was just confused. Sam didn’t get to see that relationship, didn’t know it’s love, heartaches, or it’s persistence. He didn’t understand like Sully did.

                Sam looked over his brother’s shoulder. “Something wrong?”

                “Naw,” Nate grumbled. “It’ll work out.”

                Sully feared it wouldn’t.

                Sam did want to push it but watched silently as Nate tossed the wallet on the dashboard of the plane and rolled away, curling up in his blanket.

                “What’s going on,” Sam quietly asked Sullivan.

                Sully only shook his head, playing dumb and continued to chew on his cigar.

                Hours went by. A few bumps later and Nate sat up and reached up for the wallet. Again, Sully watched, with sad eyes, as Nate opened it up and sighed again. He was having enough of it too. Nate was puppy dogging this whole thing. As he turned to say something, he saw Nathan smile as he looked in his wallet. He remembered Nate doing this before. They were in Italy, sitting on the top of a clock tower, and Nate pulled out his wallet and looked at it with a smile. The other time was when they were in China, and had stopped to take a break. Nate had taken a moment to look at his wallet and smiled softly.

                “Who’s that?”

                Nate turned around, seeing Sam looking over his shoulder. There wasn’t any hiding it now. He offered the picture to Sam and smiled. “It’s Elena.”

                “You kidding me?”

                Nate shook his head. “I really wish you could have met her,” he grinned.

                “He still can,” Sully chuckled as he tilted his head towards them.

                “True,” Nate laughed at his implication. “And you will.”

                “How the hell did you get a chick like that?”

                “Well,” he laughed and grinned at Sully.

                “Seriously,” Sam exclaimed. “I figured if you settled down, not married a star.”

                “She is a star,” Sully bragged for Nathan. “She hosted a show which is how they ended up meeting.”

                Sam’s eyes were wide. “Damn, Nate!”

                Nate only chuckled and shut the wallet. He tapped it in his hand with his smirk on his face. Sully took note of the smirk. He looked younger, happier, with it. He looked like his old self, scheming something.

                Sam shook his head and sat back in his seat. “So, you’re missing her, huh?”

                “A little,” Nate admitted. “I think I should call her when we get there.”

                “Homesick,” Sam teased with a chuckle. “It’s got be good to have something to go home to.”

                Nate shrugged. “It wasn’t easy, that’s for sure.”

                “Settling down?”

                He shook his head. “Keeping her.”

                “Treasure hunting isn’t for everyone,” Sully interrupted. “She just wants a bit more security.”

                Nate nodded in agreement.

                “Jesus,” Sam sighed. “You gave up treasure hunting for her.”

                Nate nodded. “She’s worth it,” he grinned and looked back at his brother. “I just hope she’ll understand this.”

                “If she finds out about it!” Sam punched his brother in the shoulder. “We’ll have you back in no time!”

                Nate nodded and looked out the window.

                “Seriously, don’t we need gas? I need a cigarette.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty simple, easy and short. Sorry it's short. More to come. Thank you!


End file.
